


At Last

by Ayrki



Category: Nikki & Nora
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayrki/pseuds/Ayrki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet night at home.</p>
<p>(Written off and on between 2008 and 2013)</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Last

**Author's Note:**

> They tell you 'Write drunk, edit sober' but sometimes I do things backassward, and was on beer five or six, so all mistakes are totally mine. If I had a beta, I'd blame them, because no one ever does that, and I think that'd be hilarious. ...you can see why I don't have a beta and only have beer. But in all seriousness: if you find any errors, they're totally my fault and I completely suck because it's been ages since I did this writing thing.
> 
> Also, I suck at figuring out what ratings, so I took a blind stab at this one.

"Hon, I brought Italian for dinner," the detective called as she pushed the door shut behind her, making sure not to drop the laden bag as the dog and cat both swarmed her feet, as if in a deliberate attempt to trip her and make off with the food. Damn animals were conspiring again. "Nora?" Nikki queried when no response came, a curious inflection to her tone.

As still she received no reply a small frown marked over her brow, and she set the aromatic meal upon the counter -well out of reach- and shrugged the coat from her shoulders. Wandering back to the bedroom, Nikki glanced about inquisitively, idle curiosity fuelling the action more than any particular sense of concern. A few minutes later saw both socks and shoes removed and tucked away wherever such things were not intended to go. Smiling softly at a thought, Nikki padded quietly through the open plan flat, idly untucking her shirt and pausing to safely stow her badge and gun next to Nora's in the lockbox.

Ascending the spiral staircase to the third storey, Nikki paused at the top of the steps, once again smiling with fond affection at her view. Whatever the house's previous occupants had used the top floor for, Nora had converted the sunroom into a greenhouse of sorts and used to indulge in a hidden gift. The climate was carefully controlled in a few enclosures, whilst others were simply encouraged and nurtured by the blonde's evident green thumb. Large windows dominated much of the wall space, allowing for a great deal of natural light and a hell of a gorgeous view; through her lover's dedicated passion, it had become a favourite room for both women.

The current occupant stood near one of the darkened windows, quietly staring out, obviously lost in deep thought. Taking the last few steps silently, Nikki walked into the room and approached her half-oblivious partner. Slender arms snaked their way around the trim torso as the brunette moulded her front to Nora's back, her cheek brushing against the feathery texture of light hair.

Nora smiled softly in response to the solid feel of her lover's body and leant back, basking in the warmth, love, and comfort offered in the simple embrace. Her voice was quiet and low as she half turned her head. "Hey, you." Strong, dexterous hands came to rest and gently squeeze those folded over her stomach.

"Hi," the taller woman responded, tightening her arms around Nora's waist in a hug as she nuzzled the strong neck. "Stopped by Nella's for dinner, if you're interested." Nikki's mouth found the warm skin of her partner's shoulder and sucked lightly.

"Later," came the murmured response as Nora shifted, her mouth seeking Nikki's as her hand slid from where it rest upon her stomach to bury itself in her partner's dark hair. A moment later, her mouth opened beneath the press of Nikki's tongue and she turned, barely breaking the kiss and instead using the change in position to pull the other woman closer. Chest pressing against Nikki's, her hand curled around her partner's neck and pulled her in close. Sliding beneath the loose ends of the brunette's silk shirt, her knuckles stroked against the equally exquisite texture of Nikki's skin, indulging for a long moment, as she tasted the rasp of her partner's tongue sliding along her own. A muted growl rose in her throat, purring into the press of Nikki's mouth as Nora withdrew her hand from hot skin to catch the bottom-most button and set about releasing each from its finely threaded prison. With each, her fingers stroked over each newly exposed patch of flesh before ascending.

If she was startled in the slightest by the seemingly unexpected response her appearance garnered, Nikki showed nothing of it, instead reacting instinctively and immediately to shift her hands until they held steady on the blonde's hips, anchoring her. As the hand at her stomach skimmed up, Nikki arched into the contact, gasping against Nora's mouth as a very dexterous flick of the fingers released the front clasp of her bra.

Swaying softly to an unhurried melody, Nora grinned at her flushed partner as she let her fingers boldly trail back down Nikki's torso, detouring for a moment to slip beneath the loose barrier of lace and silk, brushing over and cupping the soft flesh. Nikki pressed into her hand, hardened nipple chafing against her calloused palm, drawing a hiss from the brunette. Hips and stomach pressed against her partner's, Nora continued to rock in time to a rhythm of her own, shuffling her lover back as they continued to move, her forehead touching Nikki's. With reluctance, she tugged her hand from the soft flesh to press her palm against Nikki's flat stomach and slide down until she encountered tailored slacks.

Pale eyes intently watched Nikki's. Nora pulled the clasp from its loop; fingers deliberately slow before they found purchase, easily manipulating the zipper into whispering its descent. The tips of her fingers stroked at the patch of silky flesh exposed, slipping beneath the fine lace of the brunette's undergarment to caress the line of the brunette's hip before hooking her fingers on the fabric. Twisting them around, Nora's eyes never left her partner's as she slowly descended, hands tugging Nikki's pants down the slender path of her thighs to let them drop and pool at her feet as fingers continued to trace the fine texture of warm skin. Her hands slid down the curve of a toned calf and encouraged Nikki to lift the leg so she could free the discarded trousers and repeat the process with the other, leaving her completely naked beyond the blouse and bra hanging open. Shifting forward, Nora let a single knee come to rest on the cool floor as she leant forward, her eyes still locked on Nikki's as she exhaled, breath blowing across the naked surface of her stomach.

Exhaling hard, Nikki fell forward, reaching out to steady her balance with a hand on the blonde head as the rasp of a tongue provoked a quick, sharp inhale. Her partner's teeth nipped at the join of her hip and she couldn't stifle the abortive cry, her hand falling to Nora's shoulder instead as her knees half-buckled in reaction. "Nora," came the hoarse gasp as she forced her eyes open and downward to stare at the kneeling woman, breath coming quick and hard as she struggled. "You're driving me nuts here, darlin'."

Glancing up the length of Nikki, the blonde grinned, her lips moving against the trembling muscle beneath her mouth. "That's entirely the point."

"God Almighty," Nikki growled, dark eyes narrowing in a glare. "You're terrible. And you suck." The words and accompanying pout were childish at best, but utterly adorable and endearing.

The chuckle Nora responded with was velvety and sinful in its promise, much like the movement of the mouth from which it spilt. "Not yet. Just wait." She pressed a wet, open-mouthed kiss upon Nikki's stomach, nipping sharply and soothing over the pain with broad swaths of her tongue.

"Fuck," the standing woman swore softly, fingers tightening on the shoulder she held as her stomach clinched in response to the heavy promise contained in the smart-ass response. Something inexplicable welled inside the dark haired woman and she couldn't help but release the laugh as she looked down, her other hand reaching out to thread through the blonde hair as she fought to remain steadily. The sound of her mirth caused Nora to lift her head, a pale eyebrow arched in an unspoken question. Nikki's simplest response was to smile, her fingers tracing over the arch of a cheek, expression tender and filled with an emotion she couldn't even begin to bring to phrase. "I love you," she breathed out, barely a whisper.

Surging to her feet, Nora was standing before she could even think on the action, pulling her partner tightly against her as she found her mouth. One hand and buried in the dark hair and the other tight around Nikki's back, Nora kissed Nikki almost desperately, breathless and trembling with the need to express the stormy fervour she suddenly found herself gripped in. Eyes closed tightly, her forehead pressed to her lover's; Nora panted and fought for a response. Words though, no matter how much or how fiercely she felt, were not her forte. Frustration brimmed as words refused to shake loose and form into a coherent sentence.

The conflict must have played out clearly in her face because Nikki's dark head ducked forward. She affectionately brushed her nose against her Nora's, arms gathering her close and tight as she let her lips whisper across partner's again. "I know."

Nora's fingers again tangled in the silky darkness of her lover's hair as she whispered hoarsely, her lips curving in an unrelentingly happy smile. "I try, sometimes, to figure the right words to tell you, the words that'll make it clear just how much I love, but it never works. You're more than special, more than loved, you're just...I love you. Even though the words don't sound like enough." Her words punctuated each kiss she pressed to Nikki's mouth, decorating the gentle line of her smile.

"If you didn't, Miss Delaney, we'd have a bit of a problem here." Nikki's agile tongue darted out to tease along her lover's lower lip, drawing a soft burst of laughter from the taller woman. "I'm sure my daddy definitely has a shotgun stored out in one of the sheds."

Her laughter flowing freely, Nora chased after her partner's teasing mouth with intent kisses that interrupted her speech. "Your Daddy doesn't have to chase after me with the family shotgun, darlin'." She shot back, the words an old joke they'd shared often. "I'll marry you without having my hide threatened."

"Good. I've been wantin' an excuse to drop into Leontine again." Nora laughed, her arms tightening around her teasing lover with a captivating grin. "We always need new towels, especially if they're monogrammed." The brunette's winning smile brought exactly the reaction she had planned: the lowering of her lover's head to her own, hovering a kiss just barely beyond the reach of her own lips.

"Mm-hmm...and you need fewer clothes on." A shiver danced along her nerves as the space between their lips disappeared with the soft words, the quiet syllables bringing their mouths into brushing contact.

Warm fingers slipped along the edge of her pants, curving into them and tugging sharply. "Funny, coming from the woman who still has *all* her clothes on," Nikki responded with a pointed look, her fingers pulling at the blonde's cotton pants.

"That, sweetheart" Nora laughed, leaning back as she untangled her hands from Nikki to gather the hem of her tank top in her hands. "Is easily fixed." Tugging the cloth over her head in a single motion, Nora's eyes never left those of her still grinning partner. She slid her hands back beneath the loosely hanging shirt that barely hung over the delicious curves her palms itched to trace. "Better?"

Nikki grinned, her hands tracing a well-travelled path northward, curving over the gentle dip of waist. No matter how often her fingers explored the expanse of her lover's body, the opportunity to touch provoked the same hitch of breath in her throat, completely enraptured with even the most innocent of brushing fingers. Following their own desires, those very same fingers reverently curved around the fullness of Nora's breasts. Her held breath exhaling in a trembling. Ravenous and awakened in a sudden ferocity, Nikki stepped into her lover's body, her thumbs flickering across the press of insistent nipples, pressing full and heavy against her.

Leaning into the promising touch of her lover's hands, a low shiver danced through Nora's frame as she stumbled back beneath the onslaught of Nikki's approach, her short steps scraping over the bare floor to prevent her from tripping over any stray tendrils from the creepers. Every press of Nikki's hips against her own drove Nora a further step back, her hands fisting in the loose fabric that draped from the brunette's shoulders, pulling them flush after every step. The decadent friction of Nikki's touch over her breasts thrilled through her, drawing a soft hum of pleasure from her throat as her legs finally hit the crushed velvet of the chaise lounge Nikki had insisted be stored in the greenhouse.

The shudder of impact vibrated up Nora's body, the knowledge of their destination reached instilling a predatory glint into the depths of her lover's eyes. A dark promise lurked in those depths, one clearly answered in her own gaze. The hands that cupped her breasts squeezed slightly, thumbs slowing to an aching tease, each bare touch drawing her in further. Then, in the barest span of a heartbeat, those deliciously teasing hands abandoned her sensitized breasts, lowering to tug at the loosely tied drawstring of her pants. The barest push had them skimming down the length of her legs, her bared skin exposed to the full attentions of Nikki's questing hands.

The barest brush of nails scoring along her hips was her only warning as Nikki's hands sought their end. With unerring accuracy and determination, the long elegant fingers that so easily stoked her arousal pressed firmly against the toned curve of Nora's rear, squeezing with just enough pressure to draw a surprised squeak from her. As the touch registered in her consciousness, so too did the soft, happy hum that emanated from the woman in her arms, and somehow, the confluence of events triggered a memory in the depths of Nora's mind.

"You almost tripped over yourself in the precinct last week, because you were staring at my ass!"

Laughing, Nikki squeezed the body part in question again, her lips curving in an unabashed grin. "I can't help it if I get a great view."

Flattening her hand against the curve of her lover's back, Nora smiled, her lips curving in unrelenting happiness as she pulled their bodies flush. Leaning in, she pressed her mouth against Nikki's well-defined jawline, her lips brushing soft kisses along the skin as she murmured a single word. "Tease."

"Actually, my dear, you qualify as the tease in this particular case," the younger woman responded, tone almost dry if it weren't for the roughened edge that crept in to curl around particular consonants.

Nora snickered softly, her teeth nipping at the underside of her partner's exposed jaw. "Maybe," she conceded, tongue dipping out to stroke over the flushed skin before her lips followed. Tongue flattening against the curve of Nikki's throat, Nora sucked, lips forming a tight seal of maddening sharp, sensation. The surface beneath her mouth flexed under the gasp Nikki couldn't prevent, the tempo pulsing beneath the blonde's tongue increasing as Nikki's heartbeat tripped to speed up.

"It's only teasing if there's no follow through, and trust me, Darlin'. I have every intention of following through on this."


End file.
